1. Field of the Invention
A ceiling fan blade for quick assembly makes use of a spring and an embedded convex member placed into an insert rod of a connector in advance; an accommodating groove for accommodating the insert rod disposed at the end proximate to the connector of a blade holder; an embedded blocking member on the accommodating groove corresponsive to an embedded hole of the insert rod; by means of pushing the insert rod of the connector into the accommodating groove of the blade holder, the connector and the blade holder can be installed or removed quickly and easily in order to facilitate the disassembly and reduce the volume for storage and transportation as well as lower the transportation cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional ceiling fan blade structure is generally in the form of an integral structure of the fixed blades with the blade holder, with one of its ends fixed to the bottom of the disc of the ceiling fan, and the other end to the blade in order to fix the blade into the position on the disc. However, such blade structure is an integral piece, and both of its ends are coupled to the disc and the blade respectively, and thus when we want to remove the blade for cleaning, we need to unscrew the blade from the blade holder. Since the blade and blade holder are fixed for balancing the rotation of the blades (the rotation of the blade will generate a swing if there is an deviated angle), therefore the angle of fixing both sides of the blade holder is adjusted in advance. If the blade is removed from the blade holder and then reinstalled at will, it may cause a deviated angle if we fix the screw too tight or too loose, and may cause the risk of having the swinging blades during the rotation. It also makes the removal of the blade for cleaning uneasy. Furthermore, since the traditional blade of the ceiling fan is an integral piece, it takes more space for its assembling and transportation, and thus increases the cost.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention xe2x80x9cCeiling fan blade for quick assemblyxe2x80x9d with better performance.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade for quick assembly, comprising a connector disposed below a disc of the ceiling fan, and a blade holder coupled to the connector, in which the connector has an embedded hole at the end of its insert rod; a blocking groove on the vertical surface of the connector; a spring and a convex insert member are placed in advance, and a blade holder forming an accommodating groove at an end proximate to the connector for receiving the insert rod, and the accommodating groove has a blocking member corresponsive to the embedded hole of the insert rod. By means of pushing the insert rod of the connector into the accommodating groove of the blade holder, the protruded member of the connector is exactly blocked by the transversal isolating plate and compresses the spring inward. Then, the embedding member can be latched into the embedded hole, such that the end of the insert rod of the connector can be fully embedded into the accommodating groove of the blade holder, and the protruded member by means of its resilent force is inserted into the embedding groove of the blade holder. Such arrangement enables the connector and the blade holder to be embedded or removed quickly and easily in order to facilitate the disassembly for cleaning and reduce the volume for storage and transportation as well as lower the transportation cost.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.